<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>孕期生理不适 by Huaqianzui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790000">孕期生理不适</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaqianzui/pseuds/Huaqianzui'>Huaqianzui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Huaqianzui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaqianzui/pseuds/Huaqianzui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>瞒着所有人意外受孕，夏油杰不知道<br/>时间线夏油杰叛逃后，毕业当天<br/>⚠️：🚘，有刀和回忆杀（是为了更好的甜），孕期生理不适<br/>不合常理请谅解.<br/>夏油杰yyd好男人，写不出什么🔪来</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>夏五</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>孕期生理不适</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>祓除掉这次任务最后一只咒灵后，五条悟略微让开步子，稳住身形。</p><p>尽管他已经非常注意，但是战斗难以避免的大动作还是会波及到“无辜”。</p><p>肚里的孩子表示不满地给了他一脚，五条悟撇了撇嘴，早就对这位“大爷”心怀不满的他非常恶劣地迈开大步颠簸，要是孩子现在还有意识，多半得跳脚翻个白眼或者骂一句难听的脏话给他听。</p><p>颠了一会五条悟就笑不出来了，男性怀孕的案例世界罕有，如果不是因为他五条悟能者多劳（划掉）意外受孕，从生理结构上来说就根本不可能。所以理所当然的时不时会碰到一些敏感的地方。</p><p>他扶住墙，习惯性地放松大口喘息了好一会才微微压抑下去私密处被顶到的快感。</p><p>脆弱的腺体软肉被胎儿不断地磨蹭，后面早就被自己的体液湿透了，掌心也出了点虚汗，好不容易捏着裤脚缓了回劲。</p><p>手机在裤兜里连连震动了好一会，久到电话那边的人好像没有耐心再拨通下去，咔一声气冲冲地挂掉，身体才逐渐回温，六神五感仿佛才回到了他的身上。</p><p>他看了看通讯录列表，发现是硝子，于是慢吞吞地拨了回去，边散步般地走着，边有一搭没一搭地汇报任务情况。还不忘路过甜品店的时候买一些伴手礼路上吃。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“没有遇到。”</p><p>“应该不是他。”</p><p>“怎么可能受伤，我可是最强啊。”</p><p>“好了好了，有功夫关心我不如少抽点烟吧你，小心牙齿变黄！”</p><p>硝子没法，只得不管他，放下电话前问了一句：“明天就毕业了，今晚大家说是想聚一聚，你来吗。”</p><p>五条悟难得地沉默了一会，嘟囔着“来什么来…”，说完没等硝子追问直接挂断了电话。</p><p>刚从甜品店买来的大福还是以往常吃的最喜欢的味道，打开精心包装的袋子后一股子甜到发腻本该让人愉悦的味道却好像给人灌多了酒一样，浑浑噩噩地想吐。</p><p>五条悟有些嫌恶地拿开，像一朵枯萎垂头的花，蔫了吧唧地蹲在墙角，肚里的小鬼还不住地闹挺，烦得他想要打一架。</p><p>但是再找不到人能和他在午后阳光暴晒的操场上酣畅淋漓地施展身脚，也没人替他吃掉买多了吃不完的零食，大福扔了又可惜，叠巴叠巴揣回怀里，不知道硝子会不会帮他吃掉。</p><p>最后还是不情不愿地去了，因为没什么胃口，五条悟基本没怎么动筷子吃东西，觥筹交错间不好推拒的几杯冷酒下肚，直到冰冷的酒水混着硬邦邦的菜落到肚子里，他才好像醒了酒一般意识到孕妇大概率是不能喝酒的。</p><p>玻璃杯应声落地，呕吐感又泛了上来，酸水在嗓子眼打了个转又落回肚里，好像火一样能烫伤人。</p><p>借口受不了那喧闹的气氛，想出去透口气，五条悟逃也似的夺门而出，抱着马桶吐了半天，呕的太过用力到喉咙痉挛般地疼痛。</p><p>本来就没吃什么东西吐到后面就剩下干呕了，慌乱中只摸出几块常揣在兜里的酸梅子糖。</p><p>他坐在马桶盖上平息喘息，刚刚吃下去的梅子糖让他稍微好受一点，空腹感也稍稍缓解。如果杰还在，定是要惊叹调侃他一句「五条悟居然也会照顾自己了，看来是不需要我多多关照了。」</p><p>硝子感觉不对后跑了出来，隔着老远就扯着嗓子问他怎么跑了，是不是玩不起。这货绝逼是喝多了，如果不回应她估计都能闯进男厕所来。</p><p>五条悟整理了下凌乱的衣襟，把微微隆起的腹部遮挡住，用手掌把蠢蠢欲动要进厕所拿人的硝子推到“安全线”范围之外，所有想要调侃的话在看到人眼泪的一瞬间，全都憋回了来时的地方。</p><p>硝子平时也不是一个爱哭的，借着酒力应该是以为在做梦，抱着他的胳膊哭天喊地的，引得路过的客人频频回头。</p><p>五条悟也没想过平日里那么碎的一张嘴也有打结的一天，嘴巴张张合合半天也没能说出一句安慰人的话来。</p><p>于是只是坐着陪她，听了她乱七八糟拽着他说了半天话，心里也烦闷地不行。夏油杰那个人是怎么回事，不知道青春期的女孩子最受不了离别吗，看，还得他来哄。</p><p>“还有烟吗。”</p><p>抽到嘴里，难闻的一直无法接受的尼古丁香味在舌根缭绕了一圈以后缓缓穿过肺部，呛得他直咳嗽，眼泪也有点受刺激控制不住地冒了点。五条悟也才想起来他买的那本《孕期指南》里好像说过，孕妇不能抽烟。</p><p>做个孕妇是真麻烦，何况他还要瞒着五条家，甚至朋友，同学，老师，瞒着所有人去做一个孕妇。</p><p>胃又开始泛酸水，肚里的孩子如哪吒闹海一样一点也不消停，都怪杰，性格这东西也能遗传的吗。</p><p>他把硝子摆成八爪鱼一样的姿势，让她抱着门口的柱子继续哭，期间又去厕所吐了一回，吐了半天没出货，只吐出点不知道是什么的酸水来。</p><p>吐完以后五条悟冲了把脸，没想立刻回去，吹了吹冷风。想着无聊，就翻找了一下他裤兜里都装了些什么。</p><p>五条悟基本上把衣服放到洗衣机之前也懒得掏一掏兜里的东西，所以都是些早就被水泡洗到看上去年代久远的东西。其实他基本也不装什么东西，大部分都该扔的扔该丢的丢。</p><p>五条悟有很多件一样的校服，这件不知道猴年马月前穿过的。如今翻看兜里那些新鲜的小玩意，就和探险夺宝一样。</p><p>有两枚找零剩下的硬币，面值不大，但是还是被夏油杰塞到了兜里，还说「要勤俭节约，别哪天把自己家产全玩没了，破产以后我可不资助你。」</p><p>有一些乱七八糟的已经失了色的小票，大部分都是甜品店的，能看出每次都被五条悟强行要了三人份——他吃两份，夏油杰必须吃掉一份。</p><p>还有一张被洗的皱成一团的大头贴，上面夏油杰戴了猫咪配饰和猪鼻子滑稽的脸被褶皱扯出一道道白色的裂缝。</p><p>五条悟透过绷带眯缝着眼睛用手指摸过那些有些年代感的裂缝，就像往日他趁着夏油杰睡着以后轻轻描摹他的轮廓。</p><p>微凉的指尖会轻轻拂过那人的眉目，落到眼睛上，手指不安分地纠缠着眼珠，追随着瞳孔的颤动，不知道夏油杰在做什么美梦。</p><p>接着顺着高挺的鼻梁划落到鼻底，调皮地微微堵住他的呼吸，没一会那人就只能乖乖地张开嘴开喘气。</p><p>等落到那火热的薄唇上，人已经能像被捂化了般着起火来，然后不甘心地折腾着把人翻过身来，非要他起来和自己一起难受。</p><p>硝子醒的时候人已经不在了，可能第二次离开之后就没回来了，冰冷冷的柱子昭示着她被摆了一道的事实。</p><p>毕业那天五条悟没有去学校，其实也不是他不想去，那天是下雨天，他还在校外租的房子里住。</p><p>自从怀了孕以后身体好像比以往更敏感了些，不管是天气也好，情绪也好，哪怕是伙食稍微不注意都能吐他个天昏地暗。</p><p>五条悟不讨厌雨天，雨天能将人的五感无限放大，可以把情绪最大化。</p><p>他最享受和杰在雨天做爱，年轻人的热意可以抵挡一切风雨，两人大敞着窗户，雨声混杂着时不时的轰鸣炸响掩盖住暧昧不明的喘息，他们在雨声中大声呼唤对方的名字。</p><p>时不时有雨点飘落在白发少年人弓起的背部，和汗水一起顺着脊背滚落到身下，哪怕是身下一塌糊涂，再也射不出多的存货来，腰酸腿软地支持不住，夏油杰也从未停下来过。</p><p>因为五条悟不准。</p><p>五条悟蜷缩着收了收手指，早已被汗湿的被褥皱巴巴的颓靡地裹在一旁。</p><p>早已无法被填满的欲望全部化成了这幅身体此时此刻仅存的一点体力，把在腿间的枕头夹得更紧一点。</p><p>不想去管因为孕期被折磨地无法控制住欲望的身体，他开始走神，摸着摸着又摸出那张被水洗了好几次还依旧能勉强看出人样的大头贴来。</p><p>前列腺被胎儿顶的又痛又爽，就好像杰真的在侵犯他一样。夏油杰该说是天赋异禀呢，还是对他的敏感带了如指掌呢。基本上次次都能找到那块软肉，毫不留情地捻磨，疼痛之后带来的是被压抑过后翻倍的爽感。</p><p>前列腺被过多地刺激，不得不分泌出更多的液体来，顺着马眼滴滴答答地淌，被唤作「悟」的少年恶劣地蹭到黑发少年的小腹上，随后被人爱惜地舔舐了去。</p><p>然后仿佛哭泣般只得吐出更多的腺液来哺育欲求不满的身上人。</p><p>五条悟丝毫不觉得对着大头贴意淫是件多么破天荒的事情，再第无数次被顶到以后呼吸突然沉重了起来，微微蹬了蹬有些胀痛的腿，腿根一湿，后面淅淅沥沥地淌出蜜液来，前面不知道是不是也射了，湿漉漉的特别难受。</p><p>可心头的热意丝毫没有缓解，他现在急需一场，在风雨裹挟中被夏油杰干到失神的情事，最好不要给他留任何情面，把他操死。</p><p>对，把他像以往那样顶到墙上，悬空着挂在夏油杰的身上，能给他支撑的只有那根火热地往他屁股里塞的鸡巴。</p><p>亦或者到浴室里，在湿漉滑腻的地板上，浴缸里做爱，让他不能稳住身形，每一次顶撞都像要把他撞飞了一样，然后再紧紧扣入怀中。</p><p>五条悟深觉不能再想下去，支撑着起来换了条裤子，他有意到外面吹吹冷风，走到楼下看到如瀑布一样的雨帘后才想起来自己没拿伞，摸了摸兜，居然连钥匙也忘在刚换下的那条裤子里。</p><p>此时此刻的他感觉最强的大脑绝对是受到了病毒入侵，不然怎么满脑子酸胀胀痛，被夏油杰塞的满满当当的。</p><p>他也懒得在大雨天把开锁工叫来把自己的门弄坏，自己把门打烂也听上不去不是一个好方法。于是他迈开步子，走入雨里。</p><p>也许，他就当真只想淋一场雨。</p><p>五条悟慢慢踱步着走过行人匆匆的马路，走过密林，不知不觉走到呆了将近四年的学校，恍惚间好像还能听到上课铃响，他，硝子和夏油杰打打闹闹的声音。</p><p>才想起来今天大概是要毕业了，也不知道硝子哭了没，估计把这四年的泪水都流干了吧，夜蛾有没有很开心送走他们这一批学生，被他们的涂鸦糟蹋的桌椅板凳会不会当做“遗产”代代流传。</p><p>五条悟还是没去学校，他去了江边，看着被雨打得模糊不清的倒影，投了几块石子，再次砸得支离破碎。</p><p>孩子不满他这么折腾自己的身体，又开始踹他，这次可能是真的折腾狠了，疼的他不由自主地弓起背来，在风雨里放肆地干呕，呕声远远地听过去，好像在哭。</p><p>好不容易走到有点人烟的地方，再说这学校为什么建在这种荒郊野岭的地方，找了半天也没找到一处可以躲雨的。</p><p>五条悟拾了道不那么湿的台阶，几乎是摔到上面，小腿肚因为阴雨天和过多的重量不住地抽搐，应该肿的蛮厉害的，最强此时此刻不知为什么看起来是有些狼狈的，甚至可以称得上是落魄。</p><p>就算这样这具乱七八糟的身体也止不住地分泌黏糊的液体，控制不住的疼痛夹杂着仿佛失控坏掉的一点爽感让他一度怀疑自己后面是不是流血了。</p><p>也不知是不是幻觉，身体昏昏沉沉失去意识前，他好像看到了那个让自己变成这样的「罪魁祸首」。</p><p>天已经黑了，窗外还在连绵不绝地下着雨，身上好像已经被擦干了，有酒店廉价沐浴露的香味，估计是还被拖去洗了个澡。</p><p>“嗒”，有人停在床前。五条悟眼前还有点发黑，听觉和嗅觉足以让他感知状况，但是他还是不信邪地挣扎转头想要看清来人——</p><p>“夏油杰，你奶奶个腿的。”</p><p>夏油杰刚准备来再给悟擦一下身子，没想到就毫无防备地被人招呼了一拳，没有留任何余力的拳头擦着骨头撞过去。</p><p>好不容易闪开，另外一拳接踵而至，还真让人打中了，倒是打的不轻不重，但是头发被那只得逞的手死死拽住，整个人都被拉向床铺，五条悟熟练地把他镇在身下。</p><p>夏油杰无奈叹了口气，“悟。”</p><p>五条悟没说话，就死死压着他，本来他想说些指责的脏话，或者放几句狠话问问他到底为了什么。但是话到口了辗转几遭还是没能说出来，说出来大概也没有意义，至少对于夏油杰来说没有。</p><p>说到底好不容易抓到了人，不如留点时间来温存一下，反正自己憋了那么久了，不做白不做，于是伸手轻车熟路摸到会让自己神魂颠倒的大东西，“快点硬。”</p><p>夏油杰双手被反抵着，这个姿势根本没法反抗，身下沉甸甸的庞然大物没摸两下就敬礼了，身体根本无法掩饰对人的熟悉感。</p><p>但是他也不想让刚病倒的人看出自己满脑子那种事情，本来还想挣扎一下意思意思，但是被湿滑透背的液体激地直接又硬了一个度。</p><p>“就那么想做？”</p><p>五条悟早就对控制不了的身体放弃了，顺着他的话头还顺便蹭了更多的水到夏油杰的身上，“是啊，想 死 你 了。有没有背着我找男人。”</p><p>五条悟明明自己也很难受，还不放过他，单摸硬了不管，非要让他先射一次。</p><p>夏油杰被他揉的额头青筋跳动，内裤都有了一点水印，他平日里清心寡欲，除了偶尔梦到五条悟以外根本没发泄过，他也不想射那么快。</p><p>心念一动果然轻松挣脱了，五条悟根本没用咒力。五条悟被人反身压倒了也不恼，就是一个劲地往夏油杰身上蹭，急匆匆地要他抱自己。</p><p>夏油杰会意，安慰似的用最舒适地姿势抱住他，阴茎被人催促着一插到底，几乎刚插进去就被人淋了一小股汁液，接着还没动就被紧随而至地高潮吸得失了神。</p><p>五条悟也没想到夏油杰光是插进来就满足到不行，他小声呜咽着高潮了好一会。</p><p>夏油杰耐着性子等五条悟缓过神来，才开始抚慰他的性器，手里的阳具胀得厉害，刚才根本就没能射出来，红得厉害像是要喷涌而出。</p><p>可能是因为后穴高潮的次数多了，前面难免会被忽略冷落，积压了许多都没射出来。</p><p>夏油杰虽然也奇怪五条悟的身体变化，但是没有问出口。他还是专心地揉捏马眼和前冠，像是对待什么珍宝一样。</p><p>五条悟感觉要在他手掌的热度里被揉化了，腰因为负重和禁不住快感又软又酸，不由自主地把重量放在怀里。</p><p>夏油杰照顾的很周到，根本都不需要他抽送顶弄，也省了很多力气，马眼酸酸涨涨的，没一会就轻呼着射了，但是量也不是很多。</p><p>再度高潮让身体变得极其敏感，哪怕是呼吸喷洒在皮肤上都能泛红，引起一片战栗。五条悟不满地催促着夏油杰快点动，男人听话地没再收敛动作，把他撞到被子里狠狠地压了上去。</p><p>这个以往很正常的动作却因为怀了孕很不方便，夏油杰动作幅度大，难免会压到肚子，五条悟心惊胆战地享受了一会，</p><p>再一次被人莽莽撞撞地压到以后有点恼火地给了夏油杰一脚，</p><p>“我肚子不舒服，别压到。”</p><p>夏油杰早就习惯了五条悟伺候不满意了就闹脾气，不疑有他，用手轻轻暖了暖他的肚子，然后把撩上去的衣服又放下来盖住，等他跪趴在软软的被子上才又操了进去。</p><p>深入骨髓的记忆和硕大的物件唤醒了记忆，五条悟浮浮沉沉的，被夏油杰以一种安全感十足的姿势抱在怀里，就像是要溺毙一样，舒服到不想抵抗。</p><p>夏油杰总是喜欢抱着他，笼罩着他，密不透风，好像怕珍宝被人看了去。然后用那根销魂的硕大把他死死钉入怀里，湿漉漉地吻从脖颈开始游走，直到全身都被打上暧昧不明的印记。</p><p>头被掰过去强行夺去了口中仅存的空气，舌头被缠绕着卷走，上颌被顶开不让合上，没过多久腮帮子就开始发酸，涎水顺着下巴滴滴答答地湿了一块被子。</p><p>夏油杰很喜欢吻他，尤其喜欢抢夺他呼吸的权力，好像他口中的空气就是要比外面珍贵的多，他以前还文绉绉地形容说他就是鱼儿，和悟的接吻就是水，一天不亲就会死掉。油腻的他恨不得给他一拳。</p><p>腰肢被冲撞地酸麻无比，前列腺被夏油杰顶到后又被胎儿时不时地磨蹭过去，比以往都爽，耳边有如列车飞过一般阵阵嗡鸣。</p><p>五条悟一时恍惚，手胡乱地去寻那个金属质感的校服扣子，扒拉了半天也没找到，然后又被一个猛操按回床上。</p><p>他鼻头有些发酸，喘出一个气音，带着浓重的鼻音说，</p><p>“夏油杰，窗户呢，把窗户打开。”</p><p>“我想听听雨声。”</p><p>夏油杰拒绝了他的请求，理由是他已经发烧了，不能再吹风。</p><p>五条悟以往不懂小女生心思的细腻，现在似乎大概懂了一些，哪怕仅仅是一件小事，都有种美梦支离破碎的痛感。</p><p>也许虚构起来的美好本身就不堪一击。</p><p>雨大概是停了，夏油杰用舌头润湿他的耳朵，他听不到。</p><p>前列腺被反复磨蹭已经脆弱到稍微碰一下就疼，五条悟哼哼着不让夏油杰碰，夏油杰没办法，抽身起来自己解决。</p><p>胎儿却不领情地压迫了最后一根稻草，尿液淅淅沥沥地淋了一被单。把人间接带上了新一度的高潮。</p><p>余韵还没过去，没去热的脑子嗡嗡作响，好像脑震荡一样晃得他恶心。</p><p>夏油杰这边也刚结束，重重地喘着。刚要吻他，就被五条悟推开了，五条悟目光搜存了半天，短路的大脑隔了0.1秒，绝望地发现这不是自己家，根本没准备桶。</p><p>呕吐感努力了好几次都没能压下去，最后还是没办法吐了夏油杰一身，嗓子火辣辣地疼，明明平时吐几下就停住了，这次却怎么也控制不住，到最后咳嗽的厉害。</p><p>好像淋雨以后的报应都找来了，头也开始胀，肚子也开始痉挛，他都分不清是胃疼还是胎儿在闹脾气。</p><p>夏油杰被他的反应吓住了，也顾不上被吐了一身，也没多想，以为悟来之前喝了好多酒，忙拍着后背止咳。</p><p>五条悟也没想这么没出息，肚子痛到冷汗涔涔往下淌，夏油杰看出不对劲来，也顾不上收拾，准备穿衣服带他去医院。</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>夏油杰哪里还敢继续，“去医院。”</p><p>打上了车，踏上了去医院的路夏油杰才堪堪放下心思注意五条悟身体的变化。</p><p>刚才没注意，五条悟瘦了好多，可能是被胎儿汲取了过多的生命力，肩胛骨瘦成了一个阳文的“八”字。</p><p>腿不知道为什么肿了好几圈，还不停地抽搐，他按了一路五条悟还是紧皱着眉头，无意识地小声哼哼说疼。</p><p>小肚子也有了，就像怀胎三月的妇女一样，连胸部也肿胀了许多。</p><p>五条悟其实在车上装死，绝望地想着估计是瞒不下去了，也多亏了他疼成这样还有余力思考这些事。</p><p>等到了医院，他叫来了一直以来照顾自己的医生，医生轻车熟路地带他做了一系列检查，眉头就像拧了麻绳一样怎么也松不开。</p><p>最后表情复杂地看了一眼夏油杰，五条悟示意让他继续说，</p><p>“怎么能这么不注意呢，如果还有下次，不但孩子保不住了，可能还会伤了你的身体。”</p><p>夏油杰从听第一个字开始就感觉不太对劲，直到听到了“孩子”“伤身体”之后好像天打五雷轰一般震惊，身体像生了锈一样动一下都很困难。</p><p>他好半天才找回自己的声音，想问什么，又感觉没必要问了。</p><p>医生嘱咐了一堆不能吃的东西，严禁干的事，还说这次估计得养个十天半个月的。主要是说给夏油杰听的，反正五条悟也不会听。</p><p>五条悟被折腾着又做了好几个检查，在被医生说做爱要节制以后满脸失落地离开了。</p><p>夏油杰全程沉默地尾随着，仔仔细细地记下了医生说的每一条注意事项，五条悟没注意到他眼里几乎满溢的爱意，那深深被藏了四年的爱意，如酒一样被责任感驱使着发酵。</p><p>“你干嘛。上车啊。”五条悟手扶着车门，要送夏油杰回去。</p><p>夏油杰云里雾里的，才意识到这是在送客，他上前几步，小心翼翼地避开肚子，抱紧了五条悟，</p><p>“能，再让我多待几天吗。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>